Different Bloodlines, Similar People
by Krylon Sorrow
Summary: Two different bloodlines, Similar People, Naruto Uzumaki never saw Hinata Hyuuga like she wanted him to see her. SasuXHina. I dont wanna give much away, sorry. Chapter 7 up!
1. First Meet

"Naruto..." Spoke a lonely Hinata beneath her breath, she watched as he sadly rocked gently on the swing, failing the Genin exam once more. Her hand rose towards him, almost calling her to him, but she was much too afraid to speak to him. Hinata Hyuuga had admired him for so long, his desire to never give up, his strength and detirmination... she wished those feelings were hers.

A few tears leaked down his face, why did he have to be the way he was, why couldn't he just pass he thought to himself carelessly.

Hinata pulled away, running cutely as she neared the Hyuuga compound. She couldn't help but replay what she just saw, his weakened state was a first for her. She ran out of breath as she entered, only to be greeted by her younger sister, her father blind from sight. She and her sister smiled at each other, rarely exchanging words as they waved, departing and going their seperate ways, Hinata finding her way to her room.

/A Distance Away\

"Isn't that him? He's so cute!" Unfamiliar voices spoke, Sasuke Uchiha paying no attention, walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed upon the dirt he kicked up. "SASUKE!!!" Yelled a strange, blonde-haired girl. "Sasuke Uchiha... my name is Ino- " Before she could mutter any more, Sasuke cut in, "Yamanaka.. I know who you are."

Ino-pig's eyes gleamed wide, all the girls suddenly fixed upon the couple, it was obvious that Ino had gained copious amounts of popularity. "So you know me huh?" "Unfortunately." He replied, getting slightly aggrivated. Her face went blue, "Unfortunately?... Well.. at least he knows me." She thought, "Well.. how about... we go on a date sometime this week?" She screeled lightly.

"I cant." He replied firmly, her hopes and dreams seeming to deminish before her, "But.. why?" She asked. "I'm busy." "Well.. how about next week?" She replied with a grin, "Cant, busy." "Doing what?!" She replied in anger, "I'm sure i'll think of something." He smirked before dissapearing before her. A bunch of girls began giggling at Ino and how she had just been blown off by the cutest guy in Konoha.

/A Few Days Later\

Hinata quietly walked the streets, alone as usual, it was only early in the morning and they had the day off from their squads. She felt her stomach gurgle gently, "Hmm... you are hungry too?" She thought to herself.

Hinata's white eyes ran along her surroundings, finding this Village exciting in its own way. Then she saw him, he looked back up at her, his mouth full of Ramen, "HREY HRINAHTA! (HEY HINATA!)" Naruto yelled, bits of Ramen flicking out of his mouth, "WRHY YHOU LOOKIN..." Naruto's face suddenly went red, he had Ramen stuck in his throat and began coughing. Hinata began to tremble but decided she should go see if he was alright.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno got off their stools, Sakura yelling "BAKA!" And hitting him over the head while the Uchiha merely hit him in the stomach, "Now shut up.." He said softly, watching as Naruto fell to his knee's and coughed up some of his meal. She kneeled down beside him, "N...Naruto-kun... a-are... you.. o-okay?" She sturred, playing with her fingers, a red rushing to her cheeks.

Naruto stood up, completely ignoring Hinata, "Hey Sas'kay! You didn't have to hit me you know?!" He said, angry and clenching his fist. Hinata's face looked saddened, no one ever noticed her.  
"Naruto you selfish.." Sakura hit him again, "Sasuke was only trying to help! You dont have to be such an arrogant child!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, as she looked at him, their eyes mixed for a few second, neither one of them blinking, "He's fine and appreciates your concern." He spoke softly before looking back to him. Naruto looked dumbfound, "Wha?" He turned to Hinata and smiled goofishly, "Oh! Hey Hinata! I thought you had walked off or something."

Hinata looked at the ground, twizzling her fingers against the others as she spoke softly, "N-no.. I.. just wanted to s-see.. if you were okay.." She spoke carefully, waiting a few seconds before looking up, he had already gone back to his bowls, scoffing his food as if nothing else mattered.

Sasuke saw the sadness in her eyes, walking over to her, he placed his shoulder against hers, they both looked at the ground, "Don't waste your time on him." Spoke Sasuke as he slowly began walking off.

Hinata thought about what he had said, not in-depth, but in general. Her stomach gurgled again, finally after a few minutes, she worked up the courage to go and sit next to Naruto. "C..Can I get... o-one bowl please...?" She asked, always shy in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki. "Sure thing." Spoke the man at the counter. Naruto turned to his side, seeing Hinata first and then Sakura next to her, "Hey Hinata, I didn't even notice you again!" He smiled wide, cheesily. 'You never notice me...' She thought softly to herself.

/A Distance Away\

Sasuke Uchiha fell to his hand's and knee's breathing heavily, his training finally done for the day. He put his hand on the back of neck and stretched harshly before getting up, a bit weak in the knee's. Kakashi Hatake watched over Sasuke Uchiha, 'One day he will make a great shinobi.' He thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei... did you come here for a reason?" He spoke firmly, without moving his body in the slightest. "No no, just wondering where the rest of my team is!" He said, just loud enough for him to hear.

After an unsuccessful breakfast, Hinata didn't really feel like doing much. She slowly wandered around town aimlessly, she didn't mind though, not much anyway. Her head lifted itself up gently, Sasuke Uchiha accompanied by an unknown male forced their way in to town, Sasuke's eyes closed, the older male reading a book. "S...Sasuke..?" She spoke softly, even moreso than when she spoke to Naruto. He stopped and stood infront of her, his eyelids tight. "Hinata Hyuuga... You called me?" He spoke gently.

Hinata's eyes widened, "You... you know my name?". "Fortunately." He spoke, finally re-breaking into a walk. "So uh... wanna tell me what that was about?" Kakashi asked, his eyes slightly averting from his book. "Naruto-related." He spoke, it was enough to sum up the problem. 


	2. Mixed Feelings

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.21.2506;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Disclaimer: You know it, blah blah blah, we know who Naruto and characters belong to and unfortunately, its not me.\par \par Read and Review:D\par \line \par /A week later.\\\par \par Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi finally returned to the village, they all had scratches and cuts, Sasuke's shirt filled with an uncountable numbed of holes (Haku's needles incase you werent following. ;). Hinata had sat at the Ramen Bar all day, knowing it was one of Naruto's favorite places, she had decided to appear here more often, unshy of being seen by Naruto. Her eyes widened when she heard it, "Sakura-chan! You know I could beat Sasuke! He knows it! Hes just much too afraid to admit it! Isn't that right?" He spoke with a smile, shoving Sasuke playfully.\par \par Sasuke saw this as a challenge and pushed him back, twice as hard, sending him to the ground. Hinata giggled a little bit, Naruto had looked so funny as he stood up, rubbing his head, "HEY! I didn't push you that hard!" He spoke loudly.\par \par "N..Naruto.. are you.. a..alright?" She asked, blushing gently as she approached him. "Eh? Oh of course, im fine Hinata, you think the next Hokage would get injured from that? Ha ha ha!" He spoke gleefully, his smile huge. "Naruto... one day im going to.. GRRR!! You just make me so mad! Stop picking on Sasuke all the time!" Yelled Sakura.\line\line "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Thats all I ever hear from you Sakura!" He pointed out, a snobbish look on his face. Hinata's eyes ran across the three, studying the Uchiha more than the others, he seemed troubled. "S..Sasuk..ke? Are you... alright?" She asked gently. He glanced at her, breaking no emotion before turning his head back to the ground and continuing off, "I will be at home if anyone needs me.. except for you Naruto, you annoy me." He spoke coldly.\par \par Before Naruto could come back with a stupid comment, his stomach rumbled, "Maaann.. im starved!" He quickly ran into the Ramen bar and took a seat. Hinata watched him, he didnt look at her once as she passed him. "N-naruto... can I... e-eat with you?" She asked, her voice low.\par \par \pard\tx7740 Naruto looked at her, ramen dribbling down his chin, "Hmm? Oh sure Hinata!" He replied, quickly turning back to his food before he forgot about it. She sighed gently, the 'Hinata' type of gently. She turned to her left, "Sakura.. how did your.. mission go?" She spoke, brokenly. "Huh? Oh it was good, but Sasuke saved everyone again! These two ninja were coming at me and the bridgebuilder, everything seems to go slow, what do I see next? Sasuke going BAM BAM BAM!" She yelled as she hit the bar, imitating the action.\par \par /Sasuke\\\par \par Sasuke slid his key just below the door knob, turning it a hard left before that familiar 'click' was heard. He walked inside, setting his ninja equipment down on the dining room table, too lazy to put his equipment away. He set himself down on the couch and removed his shirt and headband while, examining some of his wounds, most of them nothing but scratches. He examined another, noticing it had been reopened by the stretching of his skin when Naruto pushed him. "Idiot.." He thought gently.\par \par He stood up slowly and glanced out his window, noticing the sun slowly losing life behind the horizon. A figure he had seen earlier today was easily seen sitting in the tree, he sighed and decided he should go socialise, I mean.. what else is there to do when you live by yourself with only the feel of hate and anger running through your veins.\par \par The girl sat with her knee's up against her chest, her arms wrapped around and her head bowed. "...Why are you up here?" Asked Sasuke, almost seeming to appear from nowhere. "Oh... I was just.. th-thinking.." Hinata replied, her head lifting, her eyes full of sorrow. He sat down further along the branch and laid back, closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around the tree for support. "Naruto." He spoke harshly.\par \par Her eyes widened a little, "H..how did you know?" She asked, loud enough for him to hear while maintaining her usual quietness. "Naruto is the only one stupid enough not to notice the way you look at him. He's too busy chasing Sakura to notice you." He just wanted to say how it was, not hurt her. His words stung in her heart, he was right though, Naruto would never care about her like she wanted him to.\par \par "Hinata. Go home." He said with force, slipping from his branch, landing on his feet in his usual pose, both his hands in his pockets. Hinata climbed down after him, "W..well... can I... walk with.. you..until you get h-home Sasuke?" She spoke, a gentle blush forming. Sasuke sighed, "Sure." He took a few steps towards the nearest house and spoke, "Well.. this is the pl-" He swiftly grabbed Hinata, pulling her against him and jumping to the side swiftly. A kunai wizzing past them and stabbing into his door. \par \par "Sasuke! Fight me!" Spoke the blonde-haired boy as he ran at him. Sasuke's eyes filled with anger, he let go of Hinata and clenched his fist. "Naruto..." He spoke under his breath, running at the idiotic boy, Hinata still trying to gather what had happened. Sasuke and Naruto met in a fist fight, driplets of water coming down as Sasuke dodged each punch Naruto threw at him with a fair bit of effort, "Naruto, you could have harmed Hinata." He spoke in rage, Naruto's fist's slowly becoming slower and finally stopping. "Well sooorrryy!! Didn't mean to scare your giiirlfriend." He spoke, poking his tongue out, Sasuke slammed him in the stomach while he was off guard, sending him flying back, tumbing and leaving a long trail in the dirt.\par \par "G-..girlfriend?" Hinata spoke quietly, twiddling her fingers. Naruto got up and ran at Sasuke once more, swinging madly, both feet and fists, Sasuke unable to get on the offensive. Naruto finally landed a swift punch to his face, Sasuke losing vision for less than a second but just enough for Naruto to get in a few more before finishing him with an uppercut.\par \par Sasuke flew back towards his house, breaking through the door and sliding across the floor. Hinata's eyes grew wide and she gave small wince as she ran in after him, followed by Naruto.\par Sasuke wearily got to his hands and knee's still exausted from the fight with Haku, now this?\line Hinata carefully kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his back, "S-Sasuke..?" She asked gently. His eyes collided with hers, he didnt speak, merely stood up again, several of his wounds now reopened. "Sasuke! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just thought you'd be stronger than that!" He smiled, showing off while feeling like he was finally the best. \par \par Sasuke lunged up, grabbed Naruto by the collar with his left hand, placing his legs on his shoulders and throwing him off balance. Naruto hit the ground with twice the body weight, Sasuke raised his right fist high above his head in anger as he kept his feet planted harshly. Hinata watched as Naruto's eyes grew wide, she quickly grabbed his wrist and held it back from pummeling Naruto. "Sas...Sasuke.. no more.." She spoke gently, not wanting either of them to get hurt. \par \par He breathed heavy, threatening the hit once more before finally stepping off. Naruto stood up and looked at Hinata, smiling softly before glancing at Sasuke once more, leaving his house. "Hinata..." Sasuke spoke, she looked at him, his eyes were closed again. "Don't interfere." He spoke coldly, showing her to the door.\par 


	3. Dont Interfere

The rain from the previous day had continued over, Sasuke examined the streets to see a few, rare faces here and there. The hours in the day were moving ever so slowly, any more so and they would've been going backwards. He gazed upon the time, '2:49 PM'. _'This is driving me insane, I refuse to miss a day to train.' _He thought to himself, applying his clothes before leaving his house, not bothering to lock it.

The first thing that caught his gaze was Hinata in that same tree he had seen her in yesterday. He let out a gentle sigh and walked over to it once more, knocking at the base. She gently peered over the edge, sneaking out of her thoughts as her tender face fixed upon his. "Can I come up?" He spoke, looking away and re-submitting his hands into the depth's of his pockets.

She nodded and watched him climb up almost animalisticly. He gently fell back in his usual spot, "Thinking about Naruto again eh?" He chuckled gently, Hinata feeling offended. "Don't interfere." She replied, mockingly before dropping from the tree. Sasuke's eyes widened, no female had ever disrespected him. He dropped down and walked up behind her, "What do you see in him? Hes a knucklehead with no feelings towards anyone but himself and Sakura." He asked.

"Why.. do you c-care?" She replied, the rain running down her pale face, her hair falling flatter than usual against her face, Sasuke's falling only a little. She had asked a good question, why did he care? "I.. I dont. I just don't like seeing people get hurt foolishly, like you are." He replied with force. "Maybe... maybe i can get him to... like m-me.." She blushed slowly, continuing her walk.

Sasuke's eyes slowly turned to a look of sadness at the sight, Sakura and Naruto sharing the same bowl of Ramen, it seemed something had happened between the two over the last few days. "Uh... Hinata.. let's go this way." He spoke, trying to draw all attention away from the two.

"N..no thank you.. I want to ask Naruto... something." They both knew she didn't, she just wanted to watch in the background as always.

Sasuke watched as Naruto put his hand on Sakura's, Sakura reacting with a thomp over his head, he fell off the stool and landed on his head. Hinata watched, her hand's slowly raised about her heart, as if something had just broken inside her. Sasuke watched her, knowing she was in pain, he almost felt bad, as if beating the crap out of Naruto was the only thing that was going to make them feel better. He took a step forward, Hinata stopped him, she trembled gently and spoke, "S...Sasuke..." Suddenly, her eyes rolled back, her eyelids closing as she collapsed.

Sasuke looked around, not really caring as he glanced at her. He sighed loudly, realising if he would have left her here, she would get sick and he didn't really need any other enemies. He leaned down, picking her up in his arms, she didnt weigh as much as she looked like she did, infact, she fit rather snug in his arms.

Hinata's eyes opened gently, a faint orange-yellow glow filling the room, she slowly sat up, noticing a few candles here and there. She yawned and looked down, noticing she was in a bed, but it wasn't her own. She carefully peeled the sheet off herself, stepping down onto the ground silently, the rain thrashing against the roof helping drown out any noise she made.

She creeped over to the door and peeked out, the sky a thick darkness as a frozen breeze brushed past her, water coming down hard, as with hail here and there. She considered just running home when she noticed it, she wasnt in her clothes.

"You know, you can leave whenever you want, but I expect my shorts and shirt back." Spoke Sasuke, not daring join his eyes with hers. She turned around, closing the door behind her and walking inside, "Sa..Sasuke?" She was slightly scared, she had never been in anyone elses house after 6 pm before.

"You stutter too much, it ruins your gentle voice." He spoke firmly, seemingly pre-occupied in the kitchen. She slowly approached, her fear sinking lower and lower until it left her body, "W..Whats.." She thought about what he said once more and tried to stiffen her voice, "Whats the time?" She asked, almost proud that she did it with ease.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked, ignoring her question completely. She looked confused, "Wh..what does?". "When your heart rips itself into tiny little pieces." He repiled, walking over to the table and setting down two plates. She approached him once more, glancing at the clock on his wall, '9:38 PM'. "Oh no.. the time.. its so late!" He searched around for her clothes, looking everywhere in franticity... even the fridge. Sasuke watched her get scared and chuckled gently, "Your clothes are in the dryer, they wont be done for a while." "Well..im not leaving without them.. what would my father think if I came home in someone elses clothes?" Sasuke sighed, "Come, I made you something too."

Hinata gently walked over, taking a seat down at the table, sitting at the opposite end to him and glancing down, her cheeks redenned slightly, "S..Sasuke.. you can cook?" She asked, still trying to avoid the stutter. "...Hai." He replied, munching lightly on the meal he had made.

Not too long after, they finished, Sasuke collected the dishes and walked over to the sink, placing them in and beginning to wash them. Hinata approached to check out what he was doing, "Oh.. Please! Let me do that!" She spoke, sliding her hand into the sink, searching for a plate and finding only his hand. They both looked at the spot where their hands connected beneath the bubbles, neither one of them pulling away for a few seconds before Sasuke broke the silence, "Dont interfere." He smirked. She took her hand away from his slowly and flicked the remaining water on her hand at him, giggling cutely to herself.

After the dishes had finally been done... and the mess they had made throwing water at each other had been cleaned up, Sasuke sat down gently on his couch. Hinata creeping over, trying not to catch Sasuke's eyes with hers, hoping she could just rest undetected. "So.. Naruto eh...?" He spoke, again, keeping his cool, 'im not gonna look at you, but i know you are there.' composure. "I... Im not so sure anymore... seeing him with Sakura... he looked happy.. and I think thats all I really wanted for him.. But... what about you Mr. Uchiha, no crush?" She spoke, blushing gently.

"Crush? Girls are merely obstacles preventing me from my goal." He replied firmly.

"Can.. I ask what that is?" She almost stuttered again, "To... get revenge." He said, ending the conversation swiftly.

A while passed, Sasuke looked up at the clock on the wall, it read '11:07 PM'. Hinata yawned big, Sasuke smiling as he saw it, it looked cute, going well with her face, eyes and hair. She turned to him and noticed the way the muscles were formed on his face, her face turning to startled as she saw it, "S..Sasuke!" His eyes fell into hers, "W-what?!" He spoke, being snapped from his view. "You smiled!" She replied, smiling with a slight giggle. He placed his middle finger up on his lower lip, "N..No I didn't!" He defended, standing up and walking into his room, "Yes you did!" She spoke, running in after him to tease some more.

"This is where you will sleep." He spoke, losing the emotion in his face once more. She followed his lips as they moved, he stopped as he noticed this, "What?". "...Can... can you smile for me.. just once more?" She asked tenderly. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, walking past her, "If you need me, I will be on the couch." She gently sat down on the bed and laid back, feeling a little bit empty inside, her face turning to a gentle sorrow.

Sasuke felt something brush against him, his first reaction was to grab it, his hand quickly wrapping around the unknown strangers throat... until he felt the smooth skin, he knew exactly who it was. "H..Hinata what are you doing?" He asked, letting go and watching as she slowly crawled upon the couch with him. "The.. The way I see it.. you've been alone.. for so long... so.. I thought... since.. you tried to help me with Naruto.. I would h-help you with your loneliness.." She blushed, pressing her back to him, the couch just enough for them both to fit. Sasuke was about to protest when she spoke again, "Your eyes... they.. they show your story.. your pain.. your emptiness.. kinda like mine.. but more hate... more sorrow." She finished.

Sasuke was speechless, had she really assessed this just from his eyes? He decided to let her get away with it just this once.. but to know she felt like he did, that changed his view towards her completely. Hinata gently reached behind herself, fumbling for Sasuke's hand as she pulled it across herself, giggling gently. "H..Hinata... listen.. not that I dont like this.. I mean.. you know, your.. hand on mine, no.. what I mean is -" "Sasuke.. be quiet.. and help me while helping yourself for once.." "Help you? But how.." He replied, an annoyed tone, "Help me feel... wanted and I'll return it.." Sasuke could tell by her voice she was nervous and he was about to object to all of this, until his body put itself on auto-pilot.

His eyes gently closed and he turned more comfortably, pulling her against him more so, her back to his stomach as he gently fell into a sleep, Hinata smiled, a warmth surged through her body as she felt fulfilled for the first time ever.


	4. Retry

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, a certain satisfaction on his face. As he gained focus, he noticed it, the figure of a gentle soul, keeping him warm. He carefully removed his arm, hoping she would forget about the previous night and continue on is if nothing happened. He gently crept over to the laundy, sorting out his attire (same one he wears every day. ) and setting her's apart from his.

Hinata's eyelids slowly began to gain life as they parted, she smiled as she felt for his hand, "Sa..Sasuke?" She spoke, turning over as a look of sadness scarred her face, he was gone..

"Here are your clothes." He spoke firmly, looking away from her as if ashamed.

Hinata grabbed them, a sadness filling her body, she felt as if she had done something wrong. She gently stood up, "S..Sasuke?" "Down the hall, to the right." He spoke, an almost angry tone in his voice. She bowed her head, still saddened by his change, she liked how it felt to be around him.

Sasuke caught glance, "What? You think I care for you or something?" He spoke, shattering her feelings. Now angry, Hinata rushed off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and changing swiftly. She came out with a sad look on her face, stopping a few feet infront of him, "...Hate.. is a strong word... but I really dont like you!" She threw the clothes at him and walked out the front door.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "Cau...Cause... I .. I don't..." He spoke under his breath before leaving the house aswell, heading in a different direction.

Team 7 were already waiting, "Sasuke, where have you been?" Asked Kakashi, he merely looked away and clenched his fist before speaking, "Busy.." "Oooh, with Hinata? Your giiirlllfriiie-" Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth and spoke, "If you so dare as finish your sentence... " "Sasuke... has something happened?" Spoke Kakashi friendly. "Can we just do this?" He asked, Naruto giving him a deadly glare.

The whole team began walking to their usual training area, Sakura slowly walking until she fell next to Sasuke, "So... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later tonight?" She asked, trying to cheer him up. Sasuke felt like hitting her, his fist turning red as his knuckles felt like they were about to pop from his hand, "...Okay." He spoke, releasing his fist.

Everybody stopped, including Sakura, "W..What?" She asked, her jaw dropped, eyes wide. "I said okay, lets just train today though." He replied. Kakashi knew something must have been up if he accepted such a proposal. Naruto glared at him once more, "Grr.. Sakura! You said you were gonna come over and watch a movie with me!". "Are you deaf?! Im doing something with Sasuke!" She smiled dreamily.

A few hours passed, Team 7 had been training exclusively hard, Naruto finally cracking, "Damnit Sasuke! Dont you have Hinata?!" He spoke, Sasuke darted behind him, "Naruto.. im giving you one last chance to stop.. im going to ask you nicely.. please." Naruto had to do it, he was angry someone had taken his Sakura, "Yeah or what?" He replied, a look of smug on his face.

Sasuke leapt backwards, landing fiercly, his feet leaving a long dirt skidmark as he slid to a stop. "Naruto Uzumaki... Im going to destroy you!" He roared, clenching his fist. Naruto bowed his head and clenched his fist, smirking as his plan went to action. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura attacked. "Let them fight... they are boys, they know no better." He retaliated, not really paying attention to anything but his book.

Sasuke darted at Naruto, his agility rendering him semi-invisible as he took a desperate leap, his arms and legs flying back from the sheer speed, he threw them forward as he closed in on Naruto who spun around, ducking and leaping straight up, slamming his fist into Sasuke's stomach. They both entered aerial combat, Naruto keeping a steady combination as he punched Sasuke higher and higher, Sasuke could feel a small amount of Chakra heading towards Naruto's right leg, Naruto flipped mid-air, Sasuke changing the weight in his body to his legs. He grabbed Naruto's leg as it came down, using his lower weight to spin around it and slam Naruto across the face with his foot.

They both fell, semi-exausted and injured from the start of the fight. Naruto slammed hard into the ground, falling into a roll, sending him backwards towards Sakura's legs. Sasuke landed awkwardly, managing to just plant his left foot before he fell backwards and on to his side. He stood up, as did Naruto, both angry with the other. They panted heavy, Sakura quickly approached Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, a tear falling from her eye, "No more fighting.." She pleaded.

Sasuke's mind quickly played back what had happened the night before, how nice Hinata had been to him... how much she cared.. and for what? To be told off and scolded, ignored and treated like nothing. He snapped out of it, Naruto was running fiercely towards him, Sasuke looked at Sakura, using his speed to dart infront of her, he tried to counter Naruto's agility with his own.

They broke out into another battle, Naruto jumping stupidly as he threw punches and kicks, Sasuke blocking with his forearms over and over. "Thats enough you two.." Spoke Kakashi.

The battle continued, Sasuke slammed Naruto in the face, sending him back, flipping in mid air before he continued his onslaught. "THATS ENOUGH!" Roared Kakashi, both of them stopping almost immediately.

They arrived in town late that afternoon, the sun setting as Naruto and Sasuke didn't dare look at the other, for fear of what might happen. Naruto ran over to Iruka, their old academy teacher, Sakura smiled at Sasuke and wispered gently, "Around 9? I'll wear something nice just for you..." before running off. Sasuke glanced around, Kakashi had dissapeared who knows when.

Sasuke sighed, his hands finding their way into his pockets, he walked over to Naruto and Iruka with his head lowered. "Naruto... take my place tonight with Sakura.. 9 pm sharp." Naruto looked shocked at first, smiling in acknowledgement as he nodded.

Sasuke approached his home, noticing the tree that Hinata had once occupied was bare. He slowly crawled up the tree, sitting against the spot where she had, he felt an emptyness inside him. "Why.. do I feel this way?.. Why do I care.." He spoke to himself. Hinata looked up at him, just making out what he had said, a smile ran across her face as her eyes gleamed, he looked down at her, "Naruto problems?" He spoke softly. She climbed up and sat in his spot, "No.. Sasuke problems.." She smiled, embarassed by her comment.

His eyes widened, feeling a fuzzy warm inside himself as he couldn't help but smile. "Hinata... rest well." He spoke as he left the tree. She quickly scurried after him, "W..Well.. it's getting late... and... it looks like it might r-rain.." She blushed profusely. Sasuke picked up on what she had implied, unable to say it, he spoke back, "Yeah I think you're right.. maybe you should come inside just to be safe." Hinata nodded, thinking she had fooled him, when really, its what they both wanted.

It had become late, around 10 pm. Hinata sat next to Sasuke as they watched a movie together, well.. to her, Sasuke was the only thing her eyes fell upon. She gently moved closer to him, careful not to let him notice.

Sasuke sighed loudly, bored with the movie, he rested his elbow on the arm rest with his hand placed to his head. Hinata inched closer, gently creeping with a slight giggle. Sasuke turned, seeing Hinata close to him, giggling like a little child. "What's so funny?" He spoke, more interested in the roof than the movie.

"Well.. it's just.. you have a bit of..." She giggled again. "A bit of what?!" He asked, desperate to find out what it was that made it so funny. "Here.. l-let.. me get it o-off.." She leaned up to him and pressed her lips to his cheek, lightly tasting the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a gentle warmth press against his cheek, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it felt like a kiss.

Hinata pulled away, giggling and blushing madly. Sasuke blushed aswell, unsure of what to do, he felt something collide with his heart inside his body, almost as if fusing with it. "H..Hinata.." She looked at him, worried that he was going to tell her off. "Why... did you do that?" He asked carefully, a friendly tone about him. "Be..because.. you are nice.. and I like you." Her eyes averting to the ground.

"Hinata?" The young Uchiha asked carefully, gazing upon her figure. "Mmm?" She replied, a gentle fear inside her. Sasuke approached her, Hinata instinctively lying back, her head resting on the arm rest, Sasuke crawled on top of her gently, leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, his hair covering the scene as the warmth set through their bodies. "Thank you." He spoke, getting up and walking off to his room.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews! All of you! Especially Hinata6.

Just with this chapter, it was a bit rushed, tell me if you could understand it? Keep reading! I will update soon!


	5. Author's Intervention

Authors Intervention: Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really didn't think I would get any. So I was wondering, what do YOU guys wanna see? Jealousy? More intense battles? Cat fight even? D. Anyway, once again, thanks for reviewing, I hope I can keep this story stable for all of you out there, until next chapter! (Should be up today or tomorrow when I get back from school.)

Just a question.. did anyone like the fight scenes? I really wanna know if I portrayed them well enough. Also, is anyone having trouble reading any of it? Thanks in advance! Keep reviewing!

- Krylon Sorrow/ possessedteddybear/ pApErBiKe


	6. A Forgotten Love

Sasuke gently parted his eyelids, yawning largely as the birds gave off their usual chirp. He heard the gentle patter of water, sighing as he stood up and approached the shower, hoping he hadn't left it on overnight again. He opened the door without thinking and what he saw was... beauty.

Hinata looked at him, a deep haze of red covering her cheeks as she thanked the towel for covering her parts. "Sa...Sasuke.. " She couldn't look at him, her embarrassment was clearly visible.

The Uchiha swiftly ran out of the bathroom with red cheeks, desperate not to let her see him break his cool. "Uh.. I got some stuff to do this morning... so.. my house is your house for now.. I guess." He walked out the front door and proceeded down the street.

"Sasuke Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura as she came running. "Thank you so much for last night!" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, his face turning to anger as he clenched his fist, "And thanks.. for being.. my first kiss.." She blushed. He clenched his fist harder, "WHERE... is Naruto.." He spoke harshly. "Hmm? Oh.. I think he went with Kakashi, he had a really goofy smile on his face though, it was kinda funny." She giggled in remembrance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto jumped around playfully, smiling to himself, that goofy smile planted on his face as he hummed. Kakashi turned to him, "Naruto... what's got you so bouncy?" He said, averting his eyes from the book. "Oh nothin' sensei, just had a good nigh-" "You replicated Sasuke and went to Sakura's didn't you Naruto?" He spoke, almost seeing straight through the boy. Naruto had fallen flat on his face, a cold sweat protruding from his skin, "N..N... Is it really that obvious?!" He yelled, angry that he was easier to read than a three letter word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata couldn't help but smile the whole time she got dressed, the Uchiha filling her mind and how cute he was beneath the anger. She walked from his house, breathing in the new day's air before she felt it.. anger. "HEY! What are you doing breaking in to... out of Sasuke's house!" Yelled Sakura as she stormed at Hinata. Hinata's eyes grew wide as the girl looked like she meant trouble, "Oh.. oh no... I just.. I just... stayed on his... c-couch last night.. be-because... it was late.." He twiddled her fingers nervously.

"He let you stay in his house by yourself?" She spoke, a stupid look on her face. "N-no.. he went to his room after he k..kissed.. me.." She tried to hide her cheeks. Sakura's face went red with rage, "You.. you liar! Sasuke was with me last night! He kissed me almost all night long!" She spoke. Hinata didn't know what to make of this, but hearing the story made her hurt inside, "Wh...what? N..No..". "Oh yes Hinata! I didn't know you liked him though! I thought you had a stupid thing for Naruto." 

"Hinata have you seen Nar-..." Sasuke stopped, his feet planted firmly on a house a few metres away.

"Sasuke!" They both spoke on synchronization. He looked at them both, sighing heavily and placing his hand's deep into his pockets before leaping in front of them. "Listen.. here's the story.. Naruto that fool.. cloned me and thats who kissed you yesterday... Sakura."

Suddenly Naruto came running, "Hey! Sakura-chan!". Sakura clenched her fist, scared of what she might do if she saw him. "Sakura! I was wonder-" WHEDUHM was the only sound that could be heard, echoing through each one of the Genin's ears. Sasuke looked down, Naruto bleeding profusely from the lip, tears forming in his eyes.

Hinata gasped and leaned down beside him, "Na-Naruto!" She spoke, wrapping her arms around him while lifting him into a sitting position. Sasuke felt an unfamiliar feeling, it was like, anger, sadness and hate all in one. "Leave him, he will be fine." He spoke. Sakura realized what she had done and kneeled beside him, "Naruto.. i'm sorry.." Hinata looked at her, angry that she could do that to one of of her friends, she let it loose and tackled her, straddling her and slapping her repeatedly. "Don't ever hit one of my friends!" She spoke unbroken, Sakura in a daze as her cheeks shined a deep pink.

Sasuke pulled Hinata from Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, hoping it would calm her. "Don't interfere." He whispered in her ear before releasing her body. He walked over to Naruto and helped him up, "You okay loser?" "Im fine." He spoke aggravated._ 'Why am I so weak... even a girl can beat me up... I hate them.. I hate everybody..'_. Naruto turned from them and ran off, Hinata in pursuit. Sakura stood up in a daze, looking at Sasuke, she spoke softly. "So... you wanna- " She was cut off as Sasuke closed his eyes, placed his hands in his pockets and began walking off. "Sasuke! You're an asshole you know that?!" She yelled. He stopped, her face turned to fear as he turned to her, "..I know." He spoke, turning back around and walking off to who knows where.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stopped, saddened that he had been embarrassed yet again infront of everybody. He proceeded to his small house, opening the door and walking inside. He fell face first onto his bed and sobbed quietly to himself. "I..h-hope you dont mind.. but i let m-myself in.." He spoke, standing in his bedroom doorway, twiddling her fingers slowly.

He wiped his tears into the pillow and looked up at her, "Hmm? Oh.. no I dont mind.. how are you Hinata?" He spoke, trying to maintain his composure as best as possible. "Naruto.. just once... don't pretend to be strong.." She spoke, off-topic. He felt his anger slide into his hands, forming them into fists, "But I AM strong Hinata! Why can't you see that?! Why can't anyone see that?!" He yelled, enraged. She blushed, almost scared to speak, "Naruto... will you be my friend... just once?" She spoke sadly. "Hinata, we have always been friends!" His anger turning into a smile, never once before had he noticed how pretty it was to see her opal eyes flicker against the light from the sun.

"Na-Naruto... dont look at me like that.." She spoke, embarrassed as she twisted her foot and looked away from him. He smiled at her, sad yet happy at the same time to see her. "Hinata... what are you doing later?" He asked. Her eyes widened, what a pain this was. As soon as she let go of Naruto... he shows interest in her. "Oh.. Nothing... wh-why do you ask?" She whimpered. "Well... do you wanna do something?" He asked, slightly nervous at her reply. She thought for a few seconds before opening her mouth to speak. "I...-" 

Authors Notes: Lol! Angry? I am. But now because how i left the story. But because this chapter was rubbish. I do apologize, I just really didn't feel up to it, i only did it for all the people that enjoyed the story thus far, bare with me, the next chapter will be much better, i promise, but for now, R & R! Add me to msn even if you want... last time i checked, FF didnt allow links, so im going to do it this way: sightoftheblind**at**hotmail**dot**com.


	7. Betrayal and Anger

Author's Notes: I really don't feel dedicated towards this story anymore... I wish I did.. but I think i'm going to have to leave it unfinished... my writing in these later chapters has become sloppy because of it.

Sasuke felt the heat of the sun slowly descend down his body, it was late afternoon and he had been sitting in the tree that he now called theirs. He sighed gently, his eyes firmly closed, his hands hidden in the depth's of his pocket's. "Sasuke?" Spoke a frail Hinata, twizzling her fingers against each other as she tried to force herself to look at him, "Hinata.." He smiled painfully.

He dropped down beside her, the dirt making way for his feet. "Where have you been all day?" He asked, his face gone back to its pale, angry yet sad look. "I was at Naruto's" She spoke. He sensed something about her, something different but he couldn't tell what it was. "Alright." He walked past her, angry, but not sure about what.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back.." She spoke softly, embarrassed at the thought of it. "You..." He clenched his fist in a state of rage, anger flowing deep through his veins, "You... kissed.. him?!" He almost coughed, his heart being crushed beneath the pain.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm.. in love with him.. and he's in love with me.." She spoke again. Sasuke felt it again, the crushing... He turned around, flicked his arms out to the sides and ran at her. Hinata's eyes grew wide, "Sasuke?!". He lunged at her driving his left knee into her stomach, whipping himself around her body and kicking her in the back of the head with his right foot before flicking from the state of suspension.

Hinata flew and slammed hard into the ground, dust flying up as she skid. "Sasuke.." She coughed. "You didn't stutter, not once when you said his name Sakura. Dont... mess with my feelings... because I will kill you..." He spoke, trying to glue his heart back together.

"Sasuke.. i'm... sorry.." She replied, a loud 'poof' as she returned to her former self. "I.. I just want you to myself Sasuke!" "The ONLY thing you did just then was make me realize..." He spoke, reverting back to his cool guy pose. "Realize what?" She spoke, dusting herself off. "How much.. I think.. I care for Hinata.." He turned from her and walked away.

Sakura sat there, a shallow pool of her own misery constantly splashing against her as she watched the man she wanted walk away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later, a familiar figure wrapped her arms around him, "Sa..Sasuke.." She mumbled, burying her head into his chest. Instead of slapping her off him... he let his arms run around her. "Hey.." Was all he could force from his mouth. She nuzzled into him, forcing a warmth between the two.

Sasuke couldn't help but look around, trying to make sure no one could see him being affectionate. "It's late... I want to get you home." He spoke, trying to pull his body from her.

"Oh.. I.. Okay..." She blushed, a tint of red forcing its way up through her cheeks as she let go of him.

They neared the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke in his usual pose, Hinata fiddling with her fingers. "Sasuke.. I've.." But before she could continue, a vigorous voice echoed in her direction, "Hinata. Inside now! Away from that Uchiha boy.", spoke her rather protective father.

"We might speak tomorrow." Spoke Sasuke, not really caring much about her father. Hinata blushed deeply, "I'd.. like that...and... watch out for N-Naruto.." She turned around and ran away from him cutely, he couldn't help but love the way she bounced when she ran.

Hiashi Hyuuga and Sasuke exchanged threatening looks, Sasuke's more of a 'Back off.' while Hiashi's was a clear, 'If you hurt her, I will peel the flesh back on your forehead.' Sasuke broke the silence, "Whatever." before turning around and pacing away from her.

As he neared his residence, a famiar voice spoke, "Sasuke... How deeply do you care for her?". "How long have you been following me? All day?" He replied. "You know, she looks happy when shes with you... and you look a hell of a lot less deadly when you smile." The man smirked. "Shut up." Sasuke replied coldly. "The Chuunin exam starts tomorrow, sleep well." "Bye sensei." He spoke, wanting to end their intervention now.

Sasuke walked inside, letting a loud sigh out as he removed his tools out across the kitchen bench. He couldn't help but glance at the spot where he had kissed Hinata, the memory playing over in his mind as he now stared. "I am not allowed to love.. not until I get revenge..." He assured himself, walking towards his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
